Stained Blue
by CrazyOtaku4Lyfe
Summary: It has been several years after Suoh Mikoto's death. Fushimi and Yata has gotten exceptionally close after Anna was crowned, but when a conflict broke out between HOMRA and Scepter 4, things took a turn for the bad... i do not own the cover image. this is my first fanfic :) rated M for a character's death


**Stained Blue**

 **Before you guys start, I would just like to say I do not own any of the characters. Characters are OOC. There is a bit of yaoi and the main ship is SaruMi. In this story, Yata does not live in the HOMRA bar :)**

It has been a couple years after Anna was crowned the new Red King after Mikoto's death. There have fortunately been no fights after Anna was crowned. Fushimi and Yata have also gotten quite close with each other after Anna was crowned.

Yata and Fushimi usually sneak out together at night or when they both have free time. One night, they snuck out from their own places and went to the shrine. The shrine was holding an annual festival. They both went, knowing that their colleagues are at work.

Fushimi was out of uniform and was in casual clothes. Yata was also wearing a different shirt from his white shirt and a different pair of pants. Both not bringing their weapons.

They met in front of the shrine, both ready to go in. inside the festival there were lots of food. Like, you mention it, they had it. Yata and Fushimi walked around while tasting food and looking at things and playing games.

At 9, it was time for the fireworks, everyone gathered in front of the shrine, including Yata and Fushimi. They all await excitedly as the fireworks began. There were all sorts of fireworks . Yata and Fushimi looked up at the sky as it started to fill with fireworks. It was a very pretty sight. During the fireworks, Fushimi glanced over at Yata, seeing Yata's happy face, he was feeling very satisfied, he reached over and grabbed Yata's hand in his.

Yata stopped looking up and turned to look at Fushimi, Fushimi smiled and Yata and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Yata smiled and turned his head back to look at the fireworks in the sky.

After the fireworks finished, they walked for quite a while in silence until Yata finally spoke up

"That was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was beautiful" Fushimi answered him

They walked until they had to split and go off to their own places.

"See you next time" Fushimi said while waving

"Yea, bye" Yata replied while walking away

As Fushimi returned to the Scepter 4, he walked to his own room, suddenly realizing that Fuse wasn't there with the others. He walked into the dining room and asked, "Where's Fuse? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"He left at like 6" another member answered him

Fushimi just nodded and left. As he walked into his room, he locked his door and layed down on his bed, smiling.

Yata headed for the basement as he recalled what happened. He smiled and walked down, seeing the others all drinking wine and stuff downstairs.

"Oh hey Yata, where've you been?" Kusanagi asked

"Out for some fresh air" Yata replied

They both were happy throughout the night and was satisfied. The next day, they returned to work as usual. Even though its hard, they have to act like they hate each other when they meet one another with their colleagues. When they fight, they made sure to not actually hit the other, even though the fight may seem brutal, they never actually hurt one another.

Another night, they both snuck out again and went to the same shrine, they always went to that same one and sat in the same spot, where they could see the sky clearly. As they sat down, a shooting star flew across the sky

"Hey Misaki, a shooting star, quick, make a wish" Fushimi said, nudging Yata with his elbow

"I don't believe in shooting stars" Yata said, without looking over at Fushimi

"Oh? Why not?" Fushimi seemed surprised, usually Yata believes in this kind of stuff, not the other way around

"it's just.. I don't know…" Yata said, this time looking over at Fushimi

Suddenly, Fushimi's phone rang, Fushimi picked it up

"Hello? This is Fushimi"

"Fushimi, I need you back at the scepter 4, now"

"Jeez, what is it? Lieutenant?"

"Just come back"

Fushimi hung the phone up

"Misaki, it seems like I have to go back to the Scepter 4," he said while standing up

"oh" Yata answered while following Fushimi out of the shrine.

"I'll see you next time" Fushimi said and gave Yata a kiss

Yata nodded and walked back, Fushimi heading in the other direction

Back at the Scepter 4, Fushimi walked in, looking annoyed that the lieutenant has ruined his night.

"Where's the lieutenant?!" Fushimi asked one of his colleagues

"I'm here, Fushimi, now follow me" Awashima said sternly

Fushimi followed her up the stairs and into Munakata's office

Awashima bowed politely at Munakata, who was playing games, and moved aside to let Munakata speak to Fushimi.

"Fushimi, I have bad news, for you and for all of the Scepter 4 members"

Fushimi just stood there, trained to hear bad news

"We do not want another conflict like what happened three years ago. We all know HOMRA members are very aggressive. And we should avoid them unless needed. I have actually been noticing you going out a lot without telling me where you are going. And I have sent Fuse to actually spy on you"

Fushimi's eyes widen, but he still kept his straight face

"And we have realized how close you are with the HOMRA member, Yata Misaki" Munakata continued, "I have contacted Anna, the Red King, and we both agreed, that to avoid further conflict, all Scepter 4 members and HOMRA members are not allowed to see or contact each other unless needed" Munakata said, continuing with his game

Fushimi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it because he know he couldn't change Munakata's mind

Back at the bar, Yata walked down and saw Kusanagi and Anna, sitting down on the couch

"Misaki, we need to tell you something," Anna said while looking down, she never liked to hurt other member's feelings, but this has been an agreement

"Munakata, the fourth king, and I, had decided to cut off any contact between HOMRA and Scepter 4 unless needed" She looked up at Yata slowly

Yata was surprised to know this, but then spoke up, "You know don't you? Both you and Anna" He said while looking at Kusanagi

Kusanagi just nodded and said, "One last call or text"

Yata took his phone out and texted fushimi:

Hey, Saruhiko

I bet you know already, it sucks. Can't believe they did this, like seriously

But, I'm gonna miss you either way

See your ass next time :D

bye

he sent that text and put his phone on the table

Fushimi's phone ringed, signaling that a message came in. He looked at Munakata, and Munakata nodded as an approval. Fushimi read the text and quickly texted back:

Jeez, Misaki

But I'll miss you

Bye

He sent that short text and put his phone back into his pocket.

"You both are dismissed now," Munakata said, going back to his paperwork.

Fushimi was walking back to his room now, room 52, and locked it and sat on his bed, with his curtains covering the window.

He walked over and pulled the curtains, he then just sat there on his chair, staring at the sky

Yata was on his way home, once he arrived home, he just went up to his room and sat by the window, staring up at the starless sky

Days dragged on endlessly, and before they knew it, it has been a month. A month that has dragged on forever. They did their job everyday, but didn't try to sneak out, because if their kings found out, they would be dead meat.

Fushimi sat in the dining room with the others eating dinner, but he just picked at his food, worse of all, he thinks Fuse has developed a crush on him (LOL). He found it very annoying that he couldn't go and see Yata.

Yata was the same, he had little appetite and got sick easily, in fact, he had been sick 4 times in a month. They both were wondering how the other was doing.

A month after that, HOMRA had a conflict with the Scepter 4. Mainly because a Scepter 4 member drew their sword at a HOMRA member. Luckily, the conflict only lasted a week and no blood was shed.

It has already been 2 months, Fushimi and Yata was getting irritably bored. Not knowing what to do. They just usually hang out alone or with the other members.

3 months later, a total of 5 months after they last saw each other, a conflict broke out between the HOMRA members and the Scepter 4, the main reason wasn't actually clear.

It was winter, which was extremely cold. But thanks to their powers, the HOMRA members and the Scepter 4 members stayed warm.

A thin layer of snow covered the ground. The conflict between them was brutal this time. Considering that Anna was still young, she stood on the roof of a building nearby, where she could see all her clan and give extra power when they needed it. Munakata, on the other hand, was in the middle of fighting with the HOMRA members.

This was actually a big conflict, with a lot of members getting hurt. This fight was bigger than the one they had with Mikoto, which was 3 years ago. There was blood everywhere. Members of each clan was getting hurt, and some of them had to retreat.

Munakata was fighting against Kusanagi, Anna's right hand. Kamamoto was fighting Enomoto and Benzai. While Yata was fighting against Akiyama and Yoshino.

It was a long fight, it had been 3 weeks but the battle didn't show any signs of ending. Members were worn out. Sometimes taking turns to take a break, still on edge for another attack.

The weather wasn't helping either. Light and fluffy snow was starting to come down. They now were turning into a blizzard a while later. But after 6-7 hours, it slowed down again and returned to the light and fluffy snow.

The layer of snow has added up to around 15 cm. Even though the weather was not good, the war wasn't slowing down. The two clans were still going head-on at each other with no mercy. Blood was shed everywhere, the white snow had turned red at some places.

Anna didn't like the look of the battlefield, they were in a treeless open space where they fought long and hard. They had no mercy at all with each other, they were fighting ruthlessly, Anna didn't like fighting, and she didn't support it either.

Munakata had to always be on edge and not let his guard down because it is Kusanagi that he's fighting with. And he's almost as powerful as Mikoto or Anna themself. One strike from him and Munakata could be badly wounded.

Anna was especially close to Kusanagi, Yata and Kamamoto.

Awashima was fighting against 3 HOMRA members.

While Fushimi was fighting one HOMRA member, quite far from where Yata was.

Both of the sides doesn't seem to be winning nor losing. None of the sides were giving up.

Some of the members were starting to tire out and letting their guard down, resulting in some scratches and bruises for them.

While fighting Akiyama and Yoshino, Yata couldn't really focus because his mind is running about. And that resulted in him not fighting as best as he could. Still, he only got some scratches but was still able to defend himself and fight. He then finally got a strike on Yoshino, right on his shoulder, making him bleed and having to retreat.

Now Yata was only fighting Akiyama, which made it easier for him. Kamamoto was struggling, seen as Enomoto and Benzai was quite powerful. Kusanagi was still fighting against Munakata, who was an even match for him, seen as he is the king and was the most powerful.

Fuse hates Yata deep down in his heart but does not show it, it was mainly because of Fushimi's undivided attention to Yata. As he was fighting a HOMRA member, he thought that this would actually be a good time to…

(To do something)

Fuse was fighting quite close to Yata, with only a few people between them.

Yata was fighting with Akiyama, all his attention on him. He was dodging attacks from Akiyama and was returning his attacks, both with some scratches and bruises.

Fushimi has gotten a scratch on his face and it was bleeding, but it was quite small that Fushimi paid no attention to it and continued fighting.

Fuse was moving in closer to Yata now, while still dodging attacks and watching Fushimi. All of the clan members, both HOMRA and Scepter 4, had amazing reflexes

Fuse moved in closer to Yata, now only a pair fighting in between them.

Yata was dodging Akiyama and he turned around to his left to dodge another Scepter 4 member, when he turned back, Akiyama was already charging at him with his saber, Yata managed to dodge it and throw a flame at him, which Akiyama blocked with his saber.

Yata spun around and suddenly..

A saber pierced through him, right where his heart is. The saber, belonging to Fuse, who nodded at Akiyama to let him go and fight someone else.

Fushimi felt a sudden chest pain piercing through him, and as he spun around to dodge an attack, he caught a glimpse of Yata

Fuse pulled his saber out of Yata, letting him fall to his knees, blood dripping from his chest and his nose. Yata was groaning in pain, while looking at the white snow that was turning red. Yata was panting hard, already feeling the loss of blood.

As Fushimi was fighting, he turned around to look at Yata clearly again while slicing the other HOMRA member in the back, making him bleed. When he saw Yata, everything inside him collapsed.

Fuse had a little evil grin on his face as he raised his saber once again.

As if on instinct, Fushimi ran over to Yata, his mind blank as he saw Fuse raise his saber once more, as he got to Yata, he kicked the saber out of Fuse's hand, shocking Fuse.

He stood up, fixed his glasses, and shouted at Fuse to go. Once Fuse left, he turned back at Yata, who was now on the ground and coughing up blood.

Fushimi looked at the place where Fuse had stabbed Yata, it was horrible, and blood was rushing out from the wound. Fushimi quickly took of his coat and put it on Yata, his blue coat absorbing the red blood belonging to Yata.

Yata was on the cold snow, his aura burning low. When Fuse stabbed him, the fire in his hand was still burning, and it was still burning on the ground, but there was barely anything visible. He could feel darkness eating away his vision as Fushimi took him out of the battlefield, to somewhere nearby.

Fushimi's eyes redden. He was panicking and he could feel everything inside of him being destroyed.

Anna saw the whole incident. And as tears start to stream down her cheeks, she shouted, voice like the roaring wind

"ALL HOMRA MEMBERS, BACK-OFF NOW!" she couldn't take it anymore, it was too much for her to handle

All of the HOMRA member's insignia started shining as they can hear Anna's voice loud and clear. They all retreated and rushed over to Anna. Kamamoto rushed over to Fushimi and Yata and picked Yata up, throwing Fushimi's coat back to him

"Take your coat back" Kamamoto said as he had a worried look on his face

Fushimi was still in shock, he grabbed his coat and watch them disappear.

Munakata heard Anna, signaling him to pull back his clan, too

"Scepter 4, Retreat!" Munakata shouted and all the Scepter 4 members followed after him.

Back at the Scepter 4 mansion, Fushimi managed to blink back his tears and he sat on his bed. He hung his coat soaked in Yata's blood on his closet, not bothering to have it washed.

Fushimi took his phone out and checked Yata's last message, smiling a little.

A while later, Awashima knocked on Fushimi's door

"Fushimi, we need you to hack some kind of code"

-Total silence-

"Fushimi, this is an order from the king, I will be waiting for you in the lobby"

Fushimi couldn't ignore the king's orders. And with a heavy heart, he put a new coat on and walked out of his room, heading towards the lobby. On the way, he ran into Fuse

"Hey, Fushimi" Fuse said, sounding friendly

Fushimi just glared at him with evil eyes, holding back the feeling of wanting to kill him

When they arrived in the code room, Fushimi sat down on the chair as Awashima explained everything he needed to do. He wasn't listening to a single thing she was saying, his mind kept drifting off to Yata and how he was doing.

Awashima finally realized this and smacked the table, startling Fushimi a bit as he snapped back to attention

"King's office, now" She said, obviously annoyed with his behavior

At Munakata's office, Awashima told him about how Fushimi was acting, and Munakata nodded

"Fushimi, do you want to go?" Munakata said, he knew how Fushimi was feeling

Fushimi looked up at Munakata and nodded, then looked back down

"You may go" Munakata approved

Fushimi then walked out of the Scepter 4 headquarters and started heading towards the bar, he was thinking that Yata should be there, and the other members wouldn't actually take him home because it was easier in the bar should something happen

He headed to the bar and headed downstairs to the basement. Upon entering, wounded HOMRA members greeted him, but he couldn't find Kusanagi, Kamamoto, Yata and their king, Anna

The members were already in battle position, getting ready to attack

"Where are they?" Fushimi said, referring to Kamamoto, Kusanagi, Yata and Anna

"What do you want?!" the red clan asked him

"I just need to know where they are!" Fushimi could feel anger rising up inside him, he normally isn't like this, but he can't help it this time

"The nearest hospital" one of the members said, the one who said that was the one Fushimi sliced on the back with his saber

Fushimi bowed as a thank you sign and went to the hospital. Once he arrived, he saw Kusanagi, Kamamoto and Anna in the lobby

"We've thought that you would come" Kamamoto said, with a few scratches and bruises

Fushimi looked over to Kusanagi, who was sitting on a chair, with a bandaged arm and leg

"He broke his left arm and fractured his right ankle" Anna said, standing up from beside Kusanagi and walking over to Fushimi

"Fushimi" She said, looking up at Fushimi, "Do you want to see Misaki?"

Fushimi nodded a little and followed Anna into a room

The room was quite big, but Fushimi's eyes shifted to where Yata was, lying on a hospital bed, his chest bandaged and he was on an oxygen mask

"He's been unconscious for a few hours" Anna said while walking into the room and sitting on a sofa

Yata was in a horrible state, his chest was bandaged, but you could see the blood leaking from it

Fushimi stood there by the door, trying to take all of this in and hoping that it was a dream, but sadly, it was reality

He walked over to Anna and sat with her on the sofa, Anna turned to look at Fushimi, knowing how he feels, she gave him a hug

"Fushimi, is it okay if I called you Saruhiko?"

Fushimi nodded

"Saruhiko, I know the feeling, and I don't like it" Anna said, still not letting go of Fushimi

"This is the third time I'm about to lose a person I love, a person I treasured" Anna said, tears forming in her eyes

"But I tell you Saruhiko, Misaki loved you" Anna let go of Fushimi

"You know, Saruhiko, when I lost Mikoto, my world collapsed and I felt so hopeless. When I was crowned the new Red King, I wanted to make everybody proud" Anna looked up, blinking back her tears. Her voice sounded like she was going to break down, "But, I don't think Mikoto will see me as a good leader, I feel horrible to have disappointed him, to let Misaki slip into this state.."she stopped in the middle of her sentence, tears streamed down her cheeks

Fushimi pulled Anna over to him and gave her a hug, he himself almost breaking down, he felt everything inside him breaking, and Anna reached out to hold Fushimi closer to her and cried into his coat, making it wet

Anna was still crying in Fushimi's arms when she said, "Mikoto and Totsuka wouldn't be that proud of me, would they?"

Fushimi shook his head and said, "No, Anna, don't say that, they must be so proud of you for having come this far and not give up"

A minute later, a doctor and a nurse walked into the room and Fushimi released his hug

He stood up and walked over to the doctor and asked, "How's he doing?"

He then talked with the doctor for a while before the doctor went to check on Yata and everything.

Fushimi stayed at the hospital with Kusanagi, Kamamoto and Anna, in Yata's room.

"Hey, I know it's a touchy subject but…" Kamamoto started, "Do you think he'll make it?" Kamamoto looked down at the floor

"Yes, he's a tough one" Kusanagi answered, wiping his glasses

"He in fact is a tough one" Fushimi was in the worst state anybody has seen him in : Weak. But there was nothing he could do about it

An hour or so later, Yata started to awake, as he opened his eyes, he saw the worried faces of Anna, Kusanagi, Kamamoto and Fushimi over him

"Hey, Misaki.. I'm glad you're awake now" Anna smiled weakly

Yata nodded, he was in too much pain to even speak. The pain in his chest was suffocating him, making it super hard for him to breath

"It's okay, Misaki" Fushimi said, grabbing Yata's hand

A while later, the doctor walked in and checked on Yata.

Munakata had called Fushimi and asked him to return.

He told everyone that he was going to come again as soon as possible

Back at the Scepter 4 headquarters, he headed into his room, both relieved and scared

Relieved that Yata was getting better, and scared at the thought that.. well yeah

While he was sleeping, Kusanagi called him

Fushimi picked his phone up, already starting to get dressed and putting his glasses on

"SARUHIKO! PLEASE COME, MISAKI , MISAKI… JUST COME" Kusanagi said, obviously worried, through the phone, Fushimi could hear all sorts of machine going behind Kusanagi

It was midnight, members are not usually allowed to leave the headquarters at this time, and Awashima is usually on patrol. But he didn't care, he rushed down the hall, heading towards the stairs

On the stairs, he ran into Awashima, who tried to stop him, "Fushimi! I said stop!"

"Sorry ! I'm taking your car!" Fushimi said, grabbing a car key off the shelf, only the lieutenant and the king has personal cars in the headquarters

Fushimi ran and unlocked the white Porsche and hopped in. Driving at maximum speed, he got to the hospital in 3 minutes

Once at the hospital, he rushed over to where Kamamoto is. Asking how Yata was doing

"His heartbeat dropped to almost a zero and he couldn't breathe. His lungs filled up, it was horrible" Kamamoto said in a worried voice

"How is he now?" Fushimi asked, panting after the speed he took to get here

"He was awake before all that happened and was coughing up blood, now he's unconscious because of anesthetic" Kamamoto answered him, putting his hands into his jacket

Fushimi sat down on the chair and buried his face into his hands

Anna and Kusanagi walked out a while later

"Saruhiko, the doctor has something to talk to you about" Anna said as she sat down beside Kusanagi

Fushimi walked into the doctor's office and talked with him for a while. After that he went out and sat beside Anna and Anna just nodded at him as if to say 'ok?' and he nodded back

Nobody was allowed to see Yata yet just because they don't want to risk infection.

Fushimi headed back and arrived at the headquarters at around 10 a.m. Munakata was folding his hands and looking at him sternly with a face that means i-need-to-talk-to-you-now

They walk over to his office and Munakata leaned on his table

"Where were you?"

"The hospital, it was an emergency"

"Fushimi, I know you're worried, but I will not tolerate this behavior anymore if you do this again"

"Yes, sir"

"You may have the day off today"

Fushimi walked back to his room and locked the door. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the cold wall. A lot of things were racing through his head, he can't think clearly, everything was a blur. He thought back to all the times he had with Yata and didn't want it to end so quickly

He decided to take a nap and in the middle of his nap, his phone rang, it was already around 7 the time he woke up, he had taken a very long sleep

As he read who the caller was, his heart plummeted to the ground, everything inside him collapsed, his world was breaking apart, it was Kusanagi

"Hey, Saruhiko, bad.. news, I don't want to say it but you probably know what I'm about to say. Misaki…yeah, come as soon as you can. See you" then the line clicked

Fushimi let his phone slide down from his hand and hit the floor. He wasn't very surprised as the doctor had told him, "It could be today" but still, he couldn't bear this pain he was feeling, this was the worst he have been

He was crying and his eyes were reddening, he threw his phone at the wall, breaking it

He threw things around in his room, mad and furious, hot tears stream down his face, he screamed and screamed, not being able to express how much pain he's in. He punched the wall, resulting in a big crack in the wall, his world was ruined, his sunshine, everything he had left

He kicked his table, resulting in all of his things being thrown onto the floor and the table breaking, he held his head with both heads and screamed. The lieutenant knocked on his door asking if he was okay

" .DONT TALK TO ME!" he shouted while sobbing, he couldn't control his emotions, he just wanted to break everything that he comes across. He was furious, at the thought of everything. He stormed out of his room, with his face wet and not wearing uniform, he headed down the hall to room number 72, Fuse's room

He kicked down the door with one kick, feeling all the adrenaline rushing through him as he saw Fuse surprised, sitting on his bed, he went in and grabbed Fuse by his neck, chocking him

"YOU BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT?! MOTHERFUCKER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR BY MY LIFE THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted at Fuse

"Fushimi! Stop" Munakata said, while sending a strike of blue aura to stop him

Fushimi looked back at Munakata, not caring that he was the king, Fushimi shouted

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! WHO DO YOU THINK HE KILLED?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RANK NOW, OK?! I WILL ONLY CARE IF YOU COULD BRING HIM BACK!" Fushimi shouted, obviously surprising Munakata.

"Fushimi! That is enough from you!" Awashima shouted, taking a position in front of Munakata

Munakata put a hand on Awashima's shoulder and told her it's totally fine

After that whole thing, Munakata finally got Fushimi back to his room

Fushimi sat in the corner of his bed, but then pulled a chair and sat by the window, he thought back of what Yata had said that night when they saw the shooting star

" _It's just… I don't know" Yata said without looking over at Fushimi_

" _Hm?" Fushimi asked_

" _It's not fair, don't you think?"_

" _huh? Not fair?"_

" _Yeah, well I mean.. a shooting star is just a star, a fallen star, why is it admired? I mean, people don't usually admire fallen angels or reapers right? Then why are fallen stars admired?"_

" _You're good at speaking aren't you?"_

" _but you know what?"_

" _what?"_

" _We are like those stars, we are all doomed to fall someday, and like those unfortunate stars, we don't know when that day is, we don't know when death will befall us. But the different thing is, people don't admire our deaths, they mourn over us"_

" _You've got a point, Misaki"_

" _and also like those stars, we will not be remembered for long, we won't always leave a trace in this world, our names will soon get mixed up in history and we'll all be forgotten"_

 _Fushimi nodded_

Tears streamed down Fushimi's cheeks and onto his shirt, he whispered to Yata, even though he has no confidence that Yata can hear him : Misaki, what you said was true, I appreciate that, and just so you know, I love you

Fushimi looked at the coat that still hung on his closet, stained with Yata's red blood, he thought: _a stained blue_. He closed his eyes as he started to cry again, knowing that God needed an angel and that angel was Yata. He would have to start living in a world without his happiness

Fushimi opened his eyes and smiled, remembering everything he and Yata did, just wishing that they had more time together. But that's life, he thought, even if a star has fallen, life goes on..

Fushimi whispered once again: Misaki, I love you


End file.
